Corpse Party: Blood Bath
by 7RedCards
Summary: Lindsay, an American high school student, finds the Sachiko Ever After charm on the internet. She and her friends try it, but are sent into Heavenly Host Elementary. Can they survive? Rated M for blood, gore, violence, and language!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey! FNACP is back with my new story, Corpse Party: Blood Bath! Enjoy the prologue!**

 _It's perfect!_ I think as I translate the Kanji writing on my laptop screen. _More than perfect!_ My bedroom door opens, and my brother Colten walks in.

"Come _on_ , Lindsay!" He exclaims impatiently. "We're going to be late!" I roll my eyes.

"I'm almost done." I say calmly, clicking 'print' on the proxy doll picture.

"You said that five minutes ago! Do you _want_ to get to school in time for the party or not?" Colten retorts. I hear the printer running in the living room and close my laptop.

"I'm done! Just let me grab something." I push past my older brother and walk into the living room. Carefully pulling the warm, white paper from the printer, I give my brother a once-over. "Jesus Colt, you're wearing _that_?" I ask, wrinkling my nose. Colten glares.

"I told you not to call me that." He growls, then looks down at his old red jacket and slightly torn jeans. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Ms. Mary is chaperoning the party, and you know how she is about the way you dress." I tell him. His eyes widen and he dashes towards his room.

"Crap, I forgot! Thanks!" He yells back, and I laugh.

"Don't mention it!" I reply, then look in the mirror. I tie my long brown hair into a ponytail and smooth out my shirt nervously. _I hope Craig likes how I look..._ I sigh and put the paper doll into my backpack. _Probably not if Ritsu has anything to say about it._ Colten walks in wearing a brand new blue shirt and dark blue jeans. I smile and we walk towards Mom's car. Mom honks the horn and motions for us to hurry.

"Come on kids!" She calls. We jump into the back and buckle in. As Mom drives towards our school, my phone vibrates. I look at it. One new message from Mark, my best friend. I type in my password and read the text.

Mark: **Where are you?**

Me: **On my way with Colt.** I lay my head back and hum. Mom smiles.

"So what's this party all about?" She asks. Colten smiles back.

"It's just a charity event for disabled kids." He explains. Mom nods as she parks the car near our school entrance.

"Have a good time!" She calls out as we walk in. I wave to her, then walk into the gymnasium. My entire grade is in here, but I spot Mark and his twin sister Jackie at the back of the room. Colten and I walk up to them, and they smile.

"It's about time you got here!" Jackie exclaims. Mark makes a face.

"Ms. Mary has already assigned us as the clean-up crew." He says. I roll my eyes, then turn and blush as Craig walks toward us with Ritsu and his best friend Sora by his side. Craig grins.

"Hey Lindsay! You finally got here?" He greets me with a teasing grin. I nod wordlessly, worried I'll sound like an idiot if I speak. Ritsu grins snobbily.

"For a class president, you _really_ know how to be late to everything!" She exclaims. Jackie rolls her eyes, and Sora glares at Ritsu.

"When we have a chance," I tell them, "I have something cool to show you all!" Craig looks at the sports equipment room.

"You can show us now, in there!" He suggests eagerly. I nod and lead everyone into the equipment room. I unzip my backpack and pull out the paper doll.

"What's that?" Sora asks. I smile.

"This is a proxy doll for a Japanese good luck charm I want us to try." I answer, then put it back into my pack. "But I want to wait until the party's over to do it." Jackie groans.

"I can't wait that long!" She exclaims. Mark laughs.

"You can wait two hours, Jackie. You'll live." He says.

/2 hours later/

"Ugh!" Ritsu complains as we sweep the floor of the gym. "I can't believe Ms. Mary is making us do this!" _For once, we agree on something._ I think, but don't bother to say. Ms. Mary walks in right then.

"Are you all close to getting finished?" She asks just as I pour the contents of the dustpan into the trash bag. Sora ties it up and walks outside to throw it into the dumpster.

"We're done, Ms. Mary." Craig says politely. I pull the proxy doll from my backpack and look at Ms. Mary.

"Ms. Mary, do you mind if we try something before we leave?" I ask pleadingly. My teacher frowns in thought, then slowly nods.

"I...suppose it won't hurt anything." She answers. I smile as Sora walks in and joins us.

"This is a charm that I found on the internet called 'Sachiko Ever After'." I tell everyone. Ritsu rolls her eyes.

"That sounds dumb." She says, but I ignore her.

"If we do this charm right, we'll always be connected as friends." I continue. Now I've caught everyone's interest. "Everyone grab onto the doll anywhere you can. And hold it _tight._ " Everyone, even Ritsu and Ms. Mary, do as instructed. "Now repeat the words 'Sachiko, we beg of you' eight times in your head, once for everyone in the room."

"What if we mess up?" Colten asks.

"Don't worry if you flub it a bit, just don't stop and don't repeat the chant if you mess up. If you do, the charm will fail." I answer. "Alright, ready? One...two...three...go!" _Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you._ I raise my head. "Everyone done?" I ask.

"Yeah." Jackie replies. I nod.

"Okay then. When I say go, pull on the doll until it rips into eight pieces. Ready...set...go!" We yank on the paper doll. It rips apart easily, and we each have a piece.

"Now what?" Ms. Mary asks.

"Keep this paper scrap somewhere you won't lose it. As long as you have this piece of paper, we'll always be friends!" I answer.

"That's really cool!" Craig exclaims. I smile and hold back a blush.

"Alright, now all of you need to head home." Ms. Mary says. We all nod and walk towards the gym door. Before I can open it, the ground starts to shake violently. I fall back against Mark, and we both hit the floor.

"An earthquake?!" Sora asks. Ritsu yelps and slips. She hits her head on the bleachers, and Colten runs over to her.

"Everyone, hold onto something!" Ms. Mary yells. A light falls near Jackie, who screams. Craig stumbles and hits the floor hard. Then, as quickly as it came, the earthquake stops. All is silent. I think all of us are in shock. "Is anyone hurt?" Ms. Mary asks. We all nod, and I stand. I hear a loud crack and look down. The floor around us falls away. We all scream as we shoot down an endless black pit.

 **Authors Note: Did you like it? Sorry this is so late, I had to take care of something. Cows are so stupid...anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Here's the characters' beginning experience in Heavenly Host! To be clear, everything in Heavenly Host is in Japanese, but I'm making the characters able to read it in English. Meaning, they see it as English writing and hear English words when the ghosts and people speak. It will also be third person from now on! I don't have google translate, so...enjoy!**

 **Recommended Music: Corpse Party Blood Covered ch 1 theme extended (It's on YouTube by InferMag)**

Lindsay wakes up alone in a dark, old room. She sits up and looks around. _Where am I?_ She wonders, squinting to see something, anything, in the pitch black expanse that she's sitting in. She stretches her arms out and hits something with her hand. It's a smooth, wide surface. But somehow also thin and rounded at the edges. _A table?_ Just then, with a clicking noise, a light turns on above her. It takes a second for Lindsay's eyes to adjust to the sudden light. But when she does, she sees that she's in an old, dreary looking classroom. Hearing a creak, she looks down to her left. She's standing next to a large hole in the floor. Looking down it, she can only see darkness. If she had moved over even an inch, she would've fallen into that empty pit. Lindsay shivers and looks at the desk in front of her.

"This desk is pretty small. This clearly isn't a high school classroom..." She mutters. There's a chalkboard to her right that's been written on. She walks over to it and inspects the writing. "This is Kanji writing!" She exclaims. Then, before her eyes, the words blur. When they clear again, they're English words. _What in the world?_ Lindsay reads the new writing aloud. "Face it, you hate all of your friends." She shivers.

"Hello?" A voice calls out nearby. Lindsay sees the classroom door and runs over. Pushing it has no effect. She sees the handle on the left and moves her hand sideways. The door slides open, albeit loudly. She walks out of the classroom into a dilapidated hallway. She looks down and sees that she's standing on broken glass. "Is anyone there?" The voice yells.

"Hello?" Lindsay shouts. No answer at first.

"Lindsay, is that you?" The voice asks. _Jackie?_

"Yeah! Where are you?" Lindsay replies.

"I think I'm somewhere below you! I can't see!" Jackie tells her. Lindsay looks around and realizes that Jackie's voice is coming from a large gap that stretches from wall to wall of the corridor.

"I'll be right there Jackie!" She calls. "Just hang in there!"

"Okay, but please hurry!" Jackie shouts back. Lindsay looks beyond the hole and sees a staircase. _It's too far to jump. I'll have to find something to use as a bridge of sorts._ Lindsay turns and walks to the other side of the hallway. There are a few more classroom doors that she can see. She tries the first one, but it's locked. She looks up and sees the Kanji written sign become English again.

"Science Room?" She mutters, then turns to try another door. It slides open easily. This classroom is surprisingly well lit. Lindsay looks around and sees a long, narrow wooden plank laying on the floor. She picks it up and carries it to the gap from before. "I'm headed down now!" She calls down, but doesn't receive an answer. _I hope she's not hurt..._ Lindsay works twice as fast now, laying the board across the gap. It barely makes it all the way. She quickly crosses it, wincing as the board creaks loudly, the sound piercing the eerie silence of the hall. She goes downstairs and looks to her immediate left. There's a classroom! She opens the door and walks in. There's only darkness. _What about my phone's flashlight?_ Mentally kicking herself for not getting the idea before, Lindsay turns her phone on. There's no service, but the battery's almost full. She presses 'flashlight', and a bright white beam shoots from her camera lens. She walks into the room, looking around for any sign of Jackie. She eventually finds someone lying down on the floor. She grins and sighs with relief. "Jackie!" She calls, approaching the figure. "It's me! Lindsay! I was so..." She trails off. The figure's not moving. No rising and falling of the chest, nothing at all. Lindsay crouches by the figure and notices that the girl is wearing a school uniform. _Definitely not Jackie, but still..._ She rolls the girl over and is met with a bashed in, bloody mess that should've been a face. Lindsay screams and leaps back, landing on her rear. "Oh my God! No!" Lindsay yells, feeling her stomach lurch. She twists around and vomits on the cold floor. She screams again, losing all control. "SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" She yells louder than she ever thought possible, praying for an answer. "HELP ME!"

"Hello?!" An unfamiliar voice calls.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Lindsay shouts back, sobbing. She'd always had an extreme fear of seeing dead things, people especially. Funerals make her feel sick, even though the person only looks asleep. Two pairs of footsteps dash into the room. Lindsay looks up to see two teenage girls looking at her. They look about a year older than her, maybe two. They're both wearing a school uniform, but not the same one as the body's. One of them has chocolate brown hair and caramel eyes. Her hair is cut short into a pixie-cut. The other has longer hair that's fashioned into two curls. Her hair is light brown and she has amber eyes.

"Are you alright?" The short haired girl asks urgently. Then she looks up and sees the corpse near them. She backs up a bit, but doesn't look surprised. "Can you get up?" She asks. Lindsay nods and stands shakily, breathing deeply. The other two girls help her out of the room. "My name's Nakashima Naomi." The short haired girl says. Then she points at the other girl. "This is my best friend Shinohara Seiko." Lindsay nods.

"My name's Lindsay." She replies. "Are you two...not from America?" Nakashima shakes her head.

"We're from Japan. If you're American, go ahead and call us by our first names. Or last, whichever you prefer." Shinohara says. Lindsay nods.

"Thanks for helping me. Do you have any idea where we are?" She asks. Naomi bites her lip.

"It's a long story."

/time skip, Infirmary/

"So we're in an old school called Heavenly Host Elementary, which shoul've been demolished over thirty years ago?" Lindsay asks. "And you have no idea why?" Seiko shakes her head.

"We don't have a clue. We found the entrance, but it wouldn't open. Naomi sprained her ankle, so we need to let her rest in here." She replies. Lindsay nods, then hears sobbing.

"Big brother!" A girl calls out, then cries. Naomi and Seiko exchange a look.

"Was that Yuka-chan?" Naomi asks. Seiko nods.

"I'll go look for her. Come on Lindsay-chan, you can help me." She says. Lindsay nods and they both walk towards the door. The infirmary bed creaks, and Naomi sits up.

"I'll come too!" She offers. Seiko shakes her head.

"No, Naomi. You just rest your foot. Lindsay-chan and I will be back in a second." She commands sternly, sounding almost like a mother. They both leave and walk down the hallway in the direction of the crying.

"So how long have you and Naomi been friends?" Lindsay asks. Seiko grins.

"I remember it like it was yesterday! It was our first day in third grade. I had to help her with some books when she dropped some. From there we became best friends." She answers. Lindsay nods.

"She's really pretty too. You have to be really beautiful to pull of a boy's haircut and make it look cute!" She exclaims. Seiko fake shivers.

"She's a real sexy beast, isn't she?" She asks. Lindsay laughs.

"I guess so!" They stop and listen for any noise. Nothing. No sound at all. Except for the whine. A high pitched whining that you only hear inside your head when it's completely silent. At first you don't notice it. Then if you do, you can't get it out of your head. Lindsay breaks the silence.

"Well, I guess we should check on Naomi." Seiko nods in agreement, and they walk towards the Infirmary. When they pass the hallway, they see Naomi crouched in a corner, vomit staining the floor.

"Naomi! Are you okay?!" Seiko asks urgently. Naomi's head whirls to glare at Seiko, and Lindsay sees her eyes glow for a split second.

"Why didn't you get your ass back in there sooner?!" She yells. Lindsay steps back in surprise, while Seiko flinches. "That was a hell of a long second! You know, I was almost killed in there because you were gone! Whatever happened to 'always stay together'?! Is everything you've ever told me just bullshit?!" Seiko begins to speak.

"I-"

"SHUT UP! What the hell's your problem, always grinning at everything?!" Naomi interrupts, then faces the floor silently. Lindsay watches in shock as tears fill Seiko's eyes.

"I just wanted you to rest..." She whispers. "And you...No! The Naomi I know would never say that!" She runs down the hallway sobbing. Lindsay starts to run after her, but stops when Naomi says something quietly.

"What?" Lindsay asks, looking back at her. Naomi's eyes are covered by her bangs, but when she looks up, they're half lidded and dull.

"Seiko..." She mutters drowsily, as if in a daze. Lindsay steps back as a purplish black fog appears faintly around Naomi, who stands and walks toward Lindsay slowly.

"Naomi?" She calls out carefully. Naomi's eyes widen and she leaps at Lindsay, screeching. Lindsay screams as Naomi punches her with inhuman strength and knocks her to the wall. Lindsay's vision blurs, then blackens.

 **Authors Note: Woah...this is possibly the creepiest thing I've ever written! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Alright guys, it's time for some more Corpse Party! Yaaaaaaaaay! Hope you enjoy!**

Mary wakes up in the corner of a dark hallway with a pounding head and a numb left hand. She looks down and sees that her wrist is twisted in an odd direction, and it hurts to move it. She uses her good hand to support her as she stands. She can't move her left wrist without going through an awful sting, but she can still move her arm. She looks around and sees a room marked 'Infirmary' straight ahead of her. She can hear loud noises and voices inside.

"Are those kids?" She asks herself. She presses her ear against the door.

"Now please!" A girl yells from inside. "Release Suzumoto-san and move on!" Silence. Then Mary is thrown backwards as the door smashes open and two small, glowing children run out with an unconscious teenage girl floating between them.

"Lehs painh a pishure!" One child with no head above the jaw exclaims cheerfully to the teenager, who had just woken up. "You can be he painh!"

"No!" The girl screams. "Please, no!" Mary breaks out of her frozen state and stands.

"Let go of her! Now!" She yells, running at the children. They both stare at her for a short time before grinning demonically. The teenage girl is launched down the hallway at superhuman speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH-" The girl screams, then slams against the wall with a sickening splat and a loud slam. Mary can only stare in horrified shock as the wall and floor are stained with blood and organs splash everywhere. A rope of intestine slides across the floor to her feet. Two pairs of footsteps run behind her, and she turns around. Two teenagers, one male and the other female, are staring past her at the corpse. The male has bleach blonde hair and gray eyes, and the girl has bluish black hair and blue eyes. The girl drops to her knees, trembling. The boy stares in disbelief.

"This...this can't be...Suzu-" He starts, then the girl screams and stands up, her eyes wild.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" She shrieks, then runs down the hallway. Without thinking, Mary runs after her.

"Shinozaki!" The boy calls, then abruptly falls silent. Mary doesn't look back, afraid of losing the girl. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and she trips to the floor. Part of the floor next to her cracks, and she pushes herself forward instinctively. Just as she lands, the entire floor behind her falls away. She looks ahead, but the girl is gone. Mary starts to get up, but uses both hands. A searing pain shoots up her arm, and she falls back to the floor.

"Damnit..." She mutters at the pain, then uses her right hand to lift herself up as the earthquake stops suddenly. Mary walks ahead, about to call out for the girl. Then she realizes that she has no idea what her name is. What had the boy called her? Mary can't remember exactly what it is. She stops next to a staircase and climbs it. It's a small hallway with two rooms marked 'Boys' and 'Girls'. Restrooms. Mary walks into the boys room and sees something in the sink. It's glass and bits of torn flesh. She shivers and backs away, deciding to investigate the girls. As she walks in, one of the stall doors closes. Then opens again slightly. Then closes again. _That's odd...there's no wind in here..._ She thinks, then opens the stall. There's nothing behind it. Literally _nothing_ except for an empty, black expanse. Seeing a rock next to her, Mary throws it into the pit. After a second, she hears a click. It hit the ground below.

"HELP ME!" A male voice yells. _Is that Mark?_ "PLEASE, HELP!" Looking around, Mary realizes that the voice is coming from the gap. _But I don't know what I'll be landing on. Should I just go downstairs and look for him?_ Mary looks down and makes her decision. She turns around and walks outside.

" _Hee hee hee._ " A small voice giggles behind her. She whirls around to see a small boy with a blue glow surrounding him. His eyes are wide and his pupils dilated. Just as Mary begins to back away, her eyes meet his and she freezes. She's unable to move. Her vision turns black, and then she finds herself in a dimly lit room with no doors or windows. Then the walls begin to move towards her slowly. She immediately begins to panic and look around wildly for an exit. Finding nothing, she pushes against one wall, even using her bad hand. Both walls suddenly stop. And the roof sinks instead.

"No, no, no..." She mutters, her heart pounding like a hammer. As the ceiling gets lower, she's forced to lie down. Just before it would've hit her, it stops. For minutes, nothing happens. _Am I just going to lie here until I suffocate?!_ She wonders. Before she can blink, the walls around her head slam inwards, instantly shattering her skull and smashing her brain.

 _"Hee hee hee...ha ha ha ha..."_

 **Wrong End**

 **Authors Note: What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Back again with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

Deciding that it would be faster, Mary carefully lowers herself down into the hole in the floor. Suddenly, she hears a loud creak behind her and turns her head. The wood she's sitting on cracks, and she falls down the hole. Before she can scream, she hits the floor hard.

"Holy shit!" Someone exclaims behind her, and she turns. Mark is standing up and staring at her in shock. Ritsu is passed out on the floor next to him, her blonde hair splayed out around her hair like a halo. She has a wound on the side of her head that's crusted over with dried blood.

"What happened to her?" Mary asks. Mark looks down and shakes his head.

"I don't know. I found her like this." He replies. Mary crouches next to the girl and puts her hand above Ritsu's mouth. She feels the teen's breathing and sighs with relief.

"Ritsu? Ritsu, wake up!" She calls. Ritsu slowly opens her eyes.

"Ms...Mary?" She asks, sitting up and looking around. Mark bites his lip and looks over at the open door, which is the only thing that provides light in the dark room. And even then, not much. Mary helps Ritsu stand, then looks around the dark room.

"Do either of you have your cell phone?" She asks them. Ritsu shakes her head, but Mark nods.

"Yeah, but the battery's almost dead." He says. "If we use it, we'll have to sparingly." He turns on his flashlight and clicks the power button. The phone goes into 'Power Save', but the flashlight stays on. He shines it towards the other side of the room, revealing a storage closet and a television with a camcorder attached to the top of it.

"I've never seen a TV like that." Ritsu comments. Mary nods in agreement.

"I don't think it's American. The knobs are in characters, not letters." She replies, then grabs the doorknob of the closet. A cold feeling rushes into her stomach, and she steps back. Then, they hear loud footsteps and the sound of something being dragged across the floor.

"Hide!" Mark whispers. Ritsu crouches behind the TV stand, Mark steps into a dark corner (given his black clothing, he's hidden well), and Mary crouches near the door to look out. A large, heavyset man with gray skin, black hair, and blood red eyes walks by, grunting and making pained noises. He's dragging something alongside him, and it takes Mary a second to realize that it's a person. Mary's eyes widen and she covers her mouth with her hand. The body, a teenage girl, has wide open eyes and a pale face. Her hair is in two curls, and there's a dark, faded mark around her neck. _She was strangled to death..._ Mary thinks, shivering. When the man is no longer in sight, Mary exhales and nods at Mark and Ritsu. All three of them leave the room and walk down the hallway. In the opposite direction of the man.

"We need to find the others." Mary states, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. Mark and Ritsu nod, both of them slightly pale.

"Where are we?" Mark asks.

"Heavenly Host Elementary School." A voice says behind them. They whirl around to see a teenage girl standing only five feet away. She has short black hair with a red pentagram pin in it. She also has blue eyes behind red glasses that seem to be staring past them rather than at them. Like a dead animal's. She's wearing a purple blazer with a red tie and a dark skirt. The cold feeling in Mary's stomach returns full force.

"Who are you?" Ritsu asks.

"My name is Saenoki Naho." The girl replies. "You are in a school that has been cursed. By whom, I don't know exactly, but it destroys all who are taken hold by it. The curse causes people to cause harm to others. The symptoms vary from person to person. When they die, their bodies are stained as black as charcoal, and their spirits are doomed to wander this school forever. Suffering the pain from their moment of death for all eternity." Mary steps back when she sees a small grin cross Naho's lips. "I call this process The Darkening."

"But how did we get here?" Mark asks. Naho's smile widens.

"Because you performed the Sachiko Ever After charm...and messed up." She answers, an emotion finally projected into her voice. An eerie emotion that makes Mary even more wary of the teen.

"But we all said it nine times!" She exclaims, the two students beside her nodding adamantly.

" _You_ three may have, but what about the others? I sense that there are at least five others here with you. What about them? Maybe one of them thought the charm was ridiculous and didn't participate at all. Or maybe the one who introduced the charm to you intentionally gave you incorrect instructions as a prank." With each possible scenario, Naho's grin widens and her voice rises. "Or perhaps, one of you three are lying to save your own skin."

"Enough!" Mark exclaims angrily. Naho's smile turns almost sheepish.

"Forgive me. I got carried away. As a paranormal investigator, it's my job to go through all possibilities." Naho apologizes.

"Paranormal investigator?" Ritsu repeats. "Did you get trapped here too?" Naho hums.

"Yes...and no. I discovered the charm and posted the charm on my blog. But someone I care about deeply did the charm without my knowledge, so my friend Sayaka-chan and I came to look for him...I'm searching for him now. Given my current state, that shouldn't be so hard." She replies. Mary's eyebrows furrow.

"What exactly is your current state?" She asks.

"I actually died here a long time ago." Naho tells them. They all step back in shock. "Now, you'd better get going. One of your friends is in need of help." She promptly fades away. Just as she does, a scream echoes through the hallway.

"Jackie!" Mark exclaims, dashing down the hallway.

"Mark, wait!" Mary calls. Before she and Ritsu can follow him, the floor begins to violently shake.

"Not another earthquake!" Ritsu yelps, steadying herself by a window. Mary turns and sees a small, pale girl wearing a blood red dress. Her gray eyes are wide, and a demonic grin covers her face. A loud creak comes from above her, and a wooden board falls onto her head. Her vision blackens, and Ritsu screams.

 **Authors Note: Cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hi guys! It's been awhile since I updated this, so here you go! Enjoy and BEWARE OF TROLLS!**

Mark hears Mary call to him, but all he's worried about right now is his sister. Just as he turns a corner, the entire building begins to shake. Stumbling around, Mark grabs onto a door. But it seems to have been painted on rather than made. He can't get a grip on it. Then, the earthquake stops. Turning, Mark goes to check on his teacher and Ritsu. Neither of them are there anymore.

"Ms. Mary?" He calls out. "Ritsu?" He hears a camera flashing in the distance, in the direction of his sister's scream. _Who the hell would be taking a selfie at a time like this?!_ He wonders, then turns and jogs down the hallway. He stops when he sees a boy a little older than him crouched down, a cell phone in his hand. The boy keeps taking pictures of something...curious, Mark sneaks forward to get a better view. He freezes and covers his mouth when he sees it. A girl is lied down in front of the boy, her eyes wide and her mouth open in a silent scream. Her stomach has been gouged out, her insides on the floor around her. The boy takes another picture, then stands and walks into a classroom. Mark waits for the door to close, then sneaks past. "Jackie?" He whispers.

"Separated already?" A familiar voice asks behind him. He twists around to see Naho standing behind him, her arms crossed and a thoughtful look on her face.

"What happened to Ms. Mary and Ritsu?!" He asks. Naho tilts her head.

"This school is made up of multiple planes of existence. 'Closed spaces', if you will. Your teacher and classmate are in the exact spot that they were in before you ran off." She replies.

"But why can't I see or hear them?" Mark asks. Naho frowns a bit.

"As I told you, this building is made up of multiple closed spaces." She tells him impatiently. "Even if you're in the same room, you can't meet unless you exist in the same space."

"Am I in the same space as my sister?" Mark's fists clench as he asks this. Naho's thoughtful expression returns, and she hums.

"I believe so. As a spirit, I can traverse the spaces at will. But my powers are limited. I can tell you how many of your friends are in this space, but I can't be sure who they are." She explains. "And I sense two of your friends here. Now if you'll excuse me..." She fades away once again. Mark turns around and runs down the hallway.

"Jackie! Lindsay!" He yells. No answer. He stops and looks around. He sees a classroom to his left and enters. Walking to the front, he sees writing on the teacher's desk.

 _Ms. Yui,_

 _If we're not here when you get back, wait for us. We'll be back soon._

 _Kishinuma Yoshiki and Shinozaki Ayumi._

"My friends didn't write this..." He mutters, heading back to the door. Then he notices a piece of paper on the floor. He picks it up and reads it.

 _Everyone,_

 _If you find this, meet us in classroom 4-6 upstairs._

 _Craig and Sora._

"Maybe they have Lindsay and Jackie with them!" Mark exclaims, putting the paper back and running outside.

 **Authors Note: I'm gonna leave off here. Hope you guys liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Back again with another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

"Come on Jackie." Sora says, rubbing Jackie's shoulder. "Calm down, it's okay." Jackie takes a deep breath, then nods.

"We need to find the others." Craig states, looking out the door for anyone...or any _thing_. Jackie bites her lip.

"I heard Ritsu scream awhile ago." She mutters. Sora nods.

"What about Lindsay?" He asks. Jackie frowns.

"Before you guys found me, I talked to her from a hole in the ceiling...but she stopped talking really abruptly..." She replies. Sora sighs. _I hope she's okay..._ Craig's eyes widen, and he closes the door.

"Someone's coming! Hide!" He exclaims. Sora pulls Jackie behind a cabinet with him, while Craig crouches behind the teacher's podium. The door slides open, and a small girl walks in. She's wearing a blue smock and a headband. Her hair is a faded purple, and her eyes are bright blue.

"B-Big brother...?" She calls out quietly. Jackie steps out, and the girls yelps.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." She says calmly. The girl seems to calm down as they all walk over to her.

"Have you seen my big brother?" The girl asks. Sora shakes his head.

"No we haven't, but we'll help you look for her." He replies. "My name is Sora, this is Jackie and Craig. What's your name?"

"Mochida...Mochida Yuka..." The girl says, smiling a bit. Craig smiles back, and they all walk outside of the room. Craig opens his mouth to speak, but he's interrupted by a loud, terrified scream.

"That's Ritsu!" Sora exclaims. Grabbing Yuka's hand, Jackie runs down the hallway with Sora and Craig. They stop and stare in horror. Straight ahead of them, less than ten feet away, a small girl in a red dress is raising a pair of scissors while holding Ritsu down. Her arm already has a large cut in it, and Mary is lying near them. A large wooden board is on top of her, and she's passed out.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Ritsu screams. Sora runs over to the girl.

"Over here you little bitch!" He yells. The girl looks at Sora, then laughs and walks towards him. Before Jackie can do anything, Lindsay runs over with a red strip of cloth in her hand. She stands in front of Sora and holds the cloth out in front of the girl. _What the hell is she doing?!_

" _Qui velit, ut nos ab hoste protege accidere_!" She calls. The cloth burns to ashes in her hands, and the girl disappears. Lindsay's eyes roll back into her head, and she passes out. The room is silent except for Ritsu's panting and Yuka's whimpers.

/time skip/

In the Infirmary, everyone sits down on the floor. Lindsay and Mary are on the beds. Jackie finishes bandaging Ritsu's arm, and they sit down.

"Everyone's here except Mark." Sora says. "But we still have to reunite Yuka with her brother." Craig frowns.

"But how do we find Mark, find Yuka's brother, and find a way home without being separated?" He asks. Jackie shakes her head.

"There is no way. We _have_ to separate. Use this room as a meeting place when we're done." She replies. Sora hums.

"Okay, we'll go in groups. Jackie and Ritsu look for Mark, Craig can help Yuka find her brother, and I'll make sure everyone here doesn't die in their sleep." He says. Everyone nods, leaving. Sora sits at the desk and looks at a wooden name tag. "Shinozaki Yoshie." He reads aloud, then sighs. He looks over at Lindsay and Mary, then closes his eyes for a second. When he opens them, Lindsay starts to stir. He walks over to her as she opens her eyes.

"...Sora...?" She asks tiredly, then sits up and looks around. When she sees Mary, she gasps. "Is she okay?" Sora nods.

"Yeah, she's alive. Unless we missed something, she should wake up soon." He replies. Lindsay bites her lip, then reaches into her pocket. She pulls out her paper doll scrap and closes her eyes. "You still have your piece?" Sora asks. Lindsay nods, then cracks a small smile.

"Did you lose yours already?" She asks, chuckling. Sora laughs, nodding.

 **Authors Note: I'll end there on that 'light noted' cliffhanger. But all you CP fans know what could happen if you lose your paper scrap...Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey guys! A new chapter again! And for one of the characters, DEATH IS NEAR! Enjoy!**

Jackie and Ritsu walk down the hallway towards the wall that's splattered with blood and entrails.

"You never get used to it." Jackie says, wrinkling her nose at the smell. Ritsu frowns.

"I hope so. It'd be awful to get used to seeing corpses constantly." She replies.

"Good point." The two girls walk in silence, listening for footsteps or a voice. _Where are you Mark?_ Jackie wonders, biting her lip nervously.

"We'll find him." Ritsu tells her, smiling a little. Jackie smiles back, then sighs and looks around.

"Isn't it odd that Lindsay doesn't speak any other languages, but she spoke Latin awhile ago?" She asks. Ritsu nods.

"Yeah. I think she said 'Guard us from that which wishes to harm us', but I could be wrong." She replies. Jackie stops when she sees a long hallway that hadn't been there seconds before. At the end is a double door.

"Let's go through there. Mark might've gone that way." Jackie states. They walk over to it and open the door. They're outside, in a hallway that leads to another part of the school. It's raining so hard that if you opened your mouth, you could rinse it out in seconds. Beyond that is a dense forest that doesn't seem to have an end.

"I can't believe there's an entire other wing of this hellhole!" Ritsu exclaims exasperatedly. Jackie nods.

"But our only other option is to go into that forest. And I _don't_ want to do that." The brunette replies, walking forward. They open the door and walk in. Immediately, they both get pounding headaches. They fall to their knees and close their eyes tightly. They eventually get used to it and stand.

"There's something wrong with this wing..." Ritsu mutters. "Worse than the other one..." Jackie looks around and sees a small candle on the floor. She sits down by it and puts her hands in front of the flame.

"This is pretty warm!" She exclaims in surprise. Ritsu sits by her, and they warm themselves up in silence. After a few minute, they stand and continue to a stairwell. They walk downstairs, looking away from a dead body that they pass. Soon, they hear laughing behind them. They whirl around to see the red dressed girl behind them, unarmed. She looks directly into Ritsu's eyes and laughs. Ritsu stiffens, and her eyes widen. Jackie shakes her. "Ritsu! Snap out of it!"

"You think that'll help you?! You're all going to die here!" The girl yells sadistically. Jackie hears heavy footsteps running behind her. Sh turns and sees the man with a hammer running at them, roaring. Jackie grabs Ritsu's arm and pulls her, but she doesn't budge. Finally, Jackie leaps out of the way and runs down the hallway. She hears a loud crack and a thump. As the man roars, Jackie turns around to see him slamming the hammer onto Ritsu's legs and working his way up her body. Her wide, terrified eyes seem to stare into Jackie's soul. Finally, the man smashes his hammer down onto Ritsu's head, splitting it open. Jackie falls to her hands and knees, puking on the floor. Then she stands and runs, tears streaming down her face.

 **Authors Note: Short, but epic! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hey guys! We have one character dead...who's next...? I wonder... Enjoy!**

"You what?" Craig asks, looking down at Yuka. Said girl has her legs tightly closed and an uncomfortable look is evident on her face.

"I...I have to use the bathroom..." She repeats pitifully. _Crap. I wasn't expecting this._

"O-okay..." Craig says, then looks around. "I guess we'll just look for a bathroom...who knows, we might find your brother on our way!" Yuka nods, following Craig closely. He looks around and, not seeing anything nearby, keeps walking. Eventually, they pass by a bucket filled with a thick yellow liquid. "Are you alright with peeing in a bucket or a hole?" Craig asks. Yuka whimpers, which he takes as a no. They round a corner just as the ground begins to shake violently.

"A-An earthquake?!" Yuka shouts, falling to the floor. Craig stumbles back right at the edge of a hole. He reaches out wildly to grab something, but doesn't get a hold of anything. He screams as he falls down the dark pit.

...

When he wakes up, he's on the floor of another classroom. He sits up and looks around.

"Yuka?" He calls. No answer. He stands up and pulls out his cell phone, turning the flashlight on. The room is almost empty except for a few strewn out desks. He sees the door and walks over to it. Hearing footsteps, he turns off the flashlight and crouches down. The footsteps are heavier than Yuka's, but still sound too light to be a boy's. _That must be Jackie and Ritsu!_ Craig slides the door open and sees Jackie, walking down the hallway slowly. Craig is about to call her name when he sees the purplish black smoke surrounding the girl in a thin layer. Her fingertips are dripping a thick, black fluid onto the floor. It seems to disappear just as it hits the floor, but it's there. "Jackie?" He calls out carefully. The girl stops, but doesn't turn around. "Jackie, are you okay?" Craig asks, touching her shoulder. The black fluid immediately sticks to his hand, and he jumps back.

"R-run..." Jackie whispers, then turns around. Her eyes are dull, almost dead looking, and a blank expression is covering her face. "Hurry...and run..." Craig steps toward her.

"What do you mean? What happened to Ritsu?" He asks. Jackie's eyes suddenly widen, and her pupils dilate until they're almost nonexistent.

" **RUN! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME BEFORE-** ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_** " She yells, then suddenly screams in pain. Her eyes turn bright red and become bloodshot, and she screams again animalistically. " _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!**_ " She leaps at Craig, who dodges just in time. He stands and runs as fast as he can, but he can hear Jackie close behind him. He sees a gap in the floor and leaps over it, barely landing on the other side. He turns and sees Jackie pick up a two foot wide, eight feet long board as if it's a feather. She throws it, piercing the wall near Craig. He turns and keeps running, not seeing a small girl dressed in red behind Jackie.

...

Mark finally reaches the classroom that Craig and Sora had written as a meeting place. He slides open the door, expecting to see at least one of his friends. But no. Not a single person inhabits the room he's in now. He's just about to leave when he sees a small piece of paper. He picks it up and looks at it.

"This looks like a piece of that paper doll..." He says. "If one of my friends dropped it, then they were here. So at least I'm on the right track." He leaves the classroom and walks down the hallway, an awful smell filling his nostrils near a corner. "Holy shit, what is that?!" He asks, then turns the corner and stops, his eyes widening. Only two feet from where he's standing, the wall and floor is covered in blood. On the floor, chunks of meat and ropes of intestines are piled up. Then he sees something pink in the mixture of blood and entrails. An odd, carnation pink. Hesitantly, he kneels down and peers closer, holding his breath. What he sees erases any hope that this is fake. It's two small pink beads attached to a hairband that's wrapped around a small tuft of brown hair. _Oh my God..._ Mark stands up and continues down the hallway, gagging at the intense smell. He takes deep breaths, seeing a door marked 'Infirmary'. He slides it open and walks in. Sora and Lindsay turn towards him, and the three stare each other down for a moment in shock.

"Mark!" Lindsay suddenly exclaims, running over and hugging him tightly. "You're okay!" Mark hugs back, then pulls out the paper scrap.

"Did one of you lose this?" He asks. Sora grins broadly and takes it happily.

"You found it! Thanks!" He says. Mark nods, then looks over and sees Mary still passed out on the couch.

"Where's everyone else?" He asks.

"Craig went to help this girl we met find her brother." Sora tells him. "Jackie and Ritsu went to find you." Mark frowns, then they hear footsteps running towards the door. It slides open, and Craig runs in. He slams it shut, then sees Mark.

"Mark, it's Jackie! We have to help her!" He exclaims, grabbing Mark's shoulders tightly. He's shaking slightly, from both shock and fear.

"What happened to her?!" Mark asks. Craig shakes his head.

"I don't know! I got separated from Yuka, then I found Jackie! But Ritsu wasn't with her, and there was this weird fog around her!" Craig exclaims. "There was this sticky black stuff dripping off of her, and when I tried to talk to her, she attacked me!" Mark's eyes widen.

"The Darkening..." He whispers. Everyone looks confused. "Ritsu, Ms. Mary, and I met this ghost named Naho. She told us that this school is cursed, and it destroys whoever it affects! We have to find Jackie and help her!" Craig nods, then runs down the hallway where Jackie was. Mark follows and, after a second, so do Sora and Lindsay. Leaving their teacher alone...

 **Authors Note: Cliffhanger! Will Mark and the others be able to save Jackie's soul from being destroyed? Find out soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I hope you're in a Corpse Party mood! Enjoy!**

Lindsay runs after Mark and Craig, Sora close behind her. Soon, they come across a large gap in the floor. Craig and Mark jump across, and so does Sora. Lindsay hesitates, looking down into the black pit. Fear seizes her, and she backs up.

"I can't..." She whispers. Sora stops and turns, but Craig and Mark don't hear her and keep going. Sora smiles encouragingly and holds his hand out.

"Yes, you can. I'll catch you." He replies. Lindsay shakes her head, trembling. Sora nods. "Come on, you can do this." He says. Lindsay takes a deep breath and looks into Sora's eyes, then runs to the edge of the pit and leaps. She's short a foot, but Sora grabs her arm and yanks her the rest of the way. They both fall over onto the floor, and Lindsay laughs in nervous shock.

"I...I made it..." She says quietly, then laughs again and hugs Sora. He blushes a bit, then pulls away and stands up. Lindsay does too and looks around. "Crap, where did Mark and Craig go?" She asks. Sora shakes his head, then walks forward until he comes across a part of the hall that leads off into two directions.

"Which way? You pick." He says. Lindsay looks down the two hallways and briefly sees a flash of red to the left.

"That way." She picks, pointing to the right. Sora nods, and they walk down the hallway. After a few minutes, they hear loud crunching and ripping noises.

"What the hell?" Sora asks quietly. Lindsay shakes her head, then they round a corner and stop abruptly. Less than ten feet away, a blonde haired boy with gray eyes is on his knees, eating what looks like intestines with tears streaming down his face. Lying in front of him is a girl with blue hair tied into two ponytails, her blue eyes wide and her mouth open in a silent scream. Her stomach is ripped open, and blood is still rushing out of it. The coppery, rotting odor floods their nostrils, and they start coughing. The blonde haired boy stops eating, and his head snaps towards them. Though tears are still running out of his eyes, his mouth stretches into an insane grin. He stands and approaches them, laughing.

"RUN!" Sora yells. They turn and dash down the hallway, but the boy begins to run after them. Lindsay trips over a hole in the floor, and pain slams into her as her ankle breaks with a loud snap. She screams and hits the floor face first. Sora turns around to see the boy sink his teeth into Lindsay's neck. She shrieks in pain as the boy yanks his head back, ripping out a chunk of the flesh on her neck. Blood sprays out of the gap as the boy bites into her carotid artery. Sora runs over and tackles the boy, but it barely affects him. He throws Sora off with inhuman strength. Sora's back hits the wall, and he hears his ribs shatter before he feels them. But when he does, he can't even scream. The pain is paralyzing. He can only watch with steadily darkening vision as Lindsay bleeds out completely, and the boy rolls her over. He digs his hand into Lindsay's stomach, then pulls her intestines out and eats them.

 _ **WRONG END.**_

"That way." Lindsay says, pointing to the left just as the flash of red disappears. Sora nods and walks down the hallway, Lindsay close behind. After a few minutes, they hear Jackie screaming. The two exchange a look, then run towards the sound. Hearing a whooshing noise, Sora stops abruptly. Lindsay bumps into him just as a sharp piece of wood pierces the wall next to them. They round the corner to see Jackie surrounded with a thick black fog, glaring wildly at Mark and Craig, who are standing about ten feet in front of her.

"Sis, calm down!" Mark exclaims. Jackie's eyes widen, and she charges at him. Lindsay runs towards them, then rams her shoulder into Jackie. They both fall to the floor, and Lindsay pins her down.

"Sora! Craig! Help me!" She exclaims. The two boys help hold Jackie down, and Lindsay looks at Mark. "Tell her something!" Mark looks confused.

"Huh?!" He asks. Lindsay's eyes widen as Jackie starts to break free.

"Tell her anything that'll give her hope! That'll remind her of home!" She yells. Mark blinks, then runs over and reaches into Jackie's pocket. He pulls out the paper scrap, then holds it up in front of Jackie's face.

"Lindsay got this for us so we'd always be friends!" He exclaims. Jackie's eyes focus on the scrap of paper for a second, and Mark quickly continues. "The charm doesn't just _create_ feelings for someone! It represents your emotions towards others!" Jackie's eyes begin to water, and the fog dissipates slightly. "It doesn't matter what happens! We'll always be friends! No matter what!" The fog disappears completely, and Jackie starts to cry. Lindsay, Sora, and Craig get off of her. Mark hugs her tightly, and Jackie hugs back.

...

Mary wakes up with a pounding headache. Looking around, she sees that she's in the Infirmary alone. Her head is still throbbing, but she stands and looks around. _Where are the kids...?_ She wonders, then leaves the room.

 **Authors Note: That's it for now! See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers! This is my final update for today! Hope you all enjoy it!**

Mary walks down the hallway, past the bloody splatter on the wall. What scares her is that it hardly affects her anymore. _What has this Godforsaken school done to me in just a few hours?_ She asks herself. She's unable to answer herself, luckily. She starts to see a door in the distance, realizing that the already dim lighting in the school has gotten darker. She opens the door and sees a long stretch of walkway that leads to another wing of the school. Mary walks to the door, wondering what kind of hell could be waiting on the other side. She takes a deep breath and opens the door.

...

Lindsay walks down the hallway, behind everyone else. _Ritsu's dead...and Jackie almost lost to the Darkening...because of me. I'm the one who brought up the charm. It's my fault. Everything that's happened is my fault._ Sora slows down until he's next to her and smiles.

"Are you okay?" He asks. Lindsay nods, looking away at the floor. Something on the floor catches her eye, and she picks it up.

"It's a student ID..." She mutters, then flips it over to read the name. A picture of a familiar brunette is on the front next to an even more familiar name. "Nakashima...Naomi..." Her eyes widen. "Naomi!"

"Who?" Sora asks, and everyone turns around to stare at Lindsay. She grins and runs past everyone, calling the girl's name.

"NAOMI! SEIKO!" She yells, running faster than she ever has before. She only stops when she sees a gap in the floor about eight feet long. Much too far to jump. "NAOMI!" She yells one more time. Quick footsteps on the other side of the gap turn out to be Yuka, Naomi, and a brown haired boy.

"Lindsay-chan?" She calls, then sees what Lindsay's holding. "My student ID! It has my paper scrap in it!" Lindsay throws it across the gap, and Naomi catches it.

"Why are they so important?" Mark asks, and Lindsay realizes that they've been behind her the whole time.

"They're the only way to get home!" The boy exclaims. "Without your scrap, you'll be trapped here forever!" Sora's eyes widen, and he pulls his scrap out of his pocket.

"Where's Seiko?" Lindsay asks, then immediately regrets it when Naomi's eyes instantly tear up. No one speaks as Lindsay decides for herself what had happened. "How do we get home then?" The brown haired boy shakes his head.

"Shinozaki and Yoshiki are still looking for a way. They should be here soon. Hopefully." He says, then smiles. "I'm Satoshi Mochida. I guess you've met my sister." He gestures to Yuka, who waves. Footsteps come behind them, and they turn. A blue haired girl with pigtails and a blonde boy are standing, and the girl has an almost giddy expression on her face.

"Nakashima-san! Mochida-kun! We know how to get home!" She exclaims, holding a book. On the front cover is the name _Naho Saenoki._

 **God, that's short, but it's all I've got! Hope you still liked it! Love you all and see you in a few days!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! It's been WAY too long since I updated this, I missed it...so here you go! To answer Lamp 20's question: Colten is alive, but...he's helping someone. Enjoy~!**

"Are you sure you don't want to find an infirmary?" Colten asks the woman as he helps her along. "You're bleeding badly Ms. Yui."

"Not until I find Shinozaki-san and Kishinuma-kun...besides, I doubt we'll find anything of use in this school..." The young woman says weakly, but with determination. Colten looks back and notices the trail of blood left behind from Yui. He frowns. _She's a tough lady, but I doubt she'll make it much farther at this rate..._ They walk into an odd looking classroom that was adjoined with another past a door. They hear banging on a door.

"Open the goddamn door!" A girl yells desperately. Colten and Yui walk in to see a girl with her blue hair in twintails and a high school uniform hitting the door with her hands.

"Shinozaki-san?!" Yui asks incredulously. The girl freezes and sniffles.

"Now I'm hearing Ms. Yui's voice...if this turns out to be fake too, I'm going to lose it..." She whispers. _Too? Does she hear a lot of things?_ Colten wonders as Yui walks past him towards the girl.

"What're you talking about? I'm here, there's nothing to be afraid of!" She exclaims. The girl turns, and her eyes widen.

"Ms. Yui!" She yells, running over. As they begin to talk, Colten notices faint white markings on the floor. _I have a bad feeling about this room..._ The floor begins to shake, making Colten stumble towards the door. He hears a loud snapping and hits the wall by the door just as most of the floor falls away, much of it barely hanging. Yui and Shinozaki fall and grab onto what's left of the floor, and Colten tries to help Yui up.

"No!" She yells. "Shinozaki-san! Climb up my body!" Shinozaki starts to just as Yui's fingers start to slip. Colten grabs her good arm and tries to hold her up. Suddenly, Yui swings up her bad arm and grabs the ledge with a scream of pain. Colten lies on his stomach and grabs Shinozaki's hand, pulling her up just as someone kicks open the door.

"Shinozaki?!" A male voice shouts, and a blonde teenage boy runs in. He immediately sees Yui and helps Colten pull her up.

"Get out of here! All of you, now!" Yui commands urgently. As Shinozaki begins to cry, Yui smiles at her. "I want you to be strong, okay? Now get the hell out of here!" Reluctantly, they all run out the door. Just as Colten gets out, the whole floor collapses.

"MS. YUI!" Shinozaki screams, sobbing. The blonde boy grabs her arm gently.

"Come on, Shinozaki..." He says softly. She yanks her arm away.

"No! I don't care anymore!" She yells. The boy glares harshly.

" _You_ may be willing to let her sacrifice go to waste, but _I'm_ not!" He growls. Colten rubs Shinozaki's back.

"It'll be alright. Wouldn't she want you to keep going?" He asks gently. Shinozaki sniffs and slowly nods, wiping her eyes. They walk down the hallway silently until they see a tall, slightly overweight man standing by a large metal hole in the wall. He turns and wordlessly crawls into it.

"Is that...?" The boy asks.

"Yes. It's the principal..." Shinozaki says as they approach the hole.

"Is this a furnace?" Colten asks. Shinozaki nods and crouches, looking inside.

"Do you see that yellow thing?" The boy asks, pointing to a small yellow ribbon. Then, an ethereal blue glow fills the darkness. They see a girl in a red dress sitting in the furnace. She looks at them, then turns and crawls away.

"Let's follow her!" Colten exclaims, crawling in. He hears Shinozaki and the boy follow. Colten coughs at the amount of ash in the furnace.

"Ouch!" Shinozaki yelps.

"What's wrong?" The boy asks.

"I'm okay, but there's some kind of wire in here." She replies. Colten nods and keeps crawling.

"Stay away...please..." A girl's voice whispers. They keep going. "Turn back..."

"There's definitely something in here!" The boy exclaims. Colten nods and keeps going.

...

...

...

SPLAT.

"Didn't I tell you to turn back?" The girl asks, giggling.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN! Hope you all liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess who's back? MEEEEE! I missed you all! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

Lindsay, Satoshi, Naomi, and Yuka walk into the room. It has a doorway blocked by a piece of wall that looks as if it should slide up and down like a garage door. But if it does do that, there's no chain to pull on, nor is there a remote lying around to control it. There are two pedestals, one on either side of the doorway.

"How do we get through here, Big Brother...?" Yuka asks Satoshi, biting her lip and looking back. She had seen the girl in red a mere half hour ago...

 _/flashback/_

 _"Will you listen to what I have to say?" The girl asked. Yuka tilted her head, then nodded._

 _"Sure, I guess I can do that." She replied, then smiled sweetly. "I'm afraid of ghosts, but somehow...you don't seem that scary to me." The girl's reply was to crack up, then cackle loudly. Her eyes dilated, and she grinned wickedly._

 ** _"Who do you think you're talking to, little girl?! I'll wring your damned neck just to watch you squirm!"_** _The girl yelled. Yuka jumped back and yelped._

 _/present time/_

"Yuka-chan?" Naomi asks. "Are you okay?" Yuka smiles and nods while Lindsay inspects the pedestals.

"Hmm...hey, Satoshi?" Lindsay calls. The boy smiles and walks over beside her.

"What is it Lindsay-kun?" He asks. Lindsay points at the pedestal she's facing.

"Would that baby statue fit here?" Satoshi places said statue onto the pedestal. It fits perfectly! Satoshi places the demon statue on the opposite pedestal. With a low rumble, the door slides into the ceiling to reveal a long, dimly lit hallway. The group walks down the hallway. About halfway in, Yuka and Naomi suddenly collapse.

"S-Satoshi...my head hurts...!" Naomi exclaims.

"M-My ears...!" Yuka whispers. Lindsay and Satoshi kneel by them, then look down the hallway. As if by magic, a door can be seen at the end of the hallway.

"I think there's something important down this hallway..." Satoshi says. "You two stay here, me and Lindsay-kun will check it out." Lindsay nods and follows the older boy towards the door. There are several large windows on either side of the hall. The unnerving thing is how everything outside them is pitch black. There's a plaque by the door that reads: 'Nurse's Office'. Satoshi looks out the window, and his eyes widen. Lindsay fails to notice and knocks on the door without thinking. She and Satoshi are surprised by a woman's voice on the other side.

"It's open, come on in." The woman's voice rings out in a friendly tone. Yet it has a sinister ring to it, setting off alarms in Lindsay's head as they enter the room. The room shares a striking resemblance to the Infirmary, yet has fewer holes in the floor. The lamp on the desk is on, so Satoshi and Lindsay approach it.

"Sachi is my pride and joy..." The woman's voice mutters. They turn towards it...and stare straight into the eyes of a dead woman. Her shirt is torn, and her eyes are only halfway open. As she approaches them, their bodies freeze. "She would do anything for me..." The woman continues, then turns away from them. They regain control of themselves and quickly approach the desk and pick up a diary laying open on it. The latest entry reads: 'I seem to have died." Lindsay's eyes widen, and she yelps as the woman appears next to them. A thick purple haze is surrounding her, and her neck is bent at an unnatural angle. The room shakes as the pair rushes out of the room. They help Yuka and Naomi up, then lead them out of the hallway.

...

Mark, Jackie, Sora, and Craig continue walking up the stairs, a small key grasped firmly in Jackie's hand. The screams of the principal's spirit are still ringing in their ears. They finally reach the principal's office. The door swings open easily, and they all walk in. There are dozens of paper charms adorning the walls and furniture. The desk especially. They all spread out and search the room.

"Hey Jackie!" Sora calls. Everyone gathers around him by the desk. "Does the key look like it would fit this?" Jackie shrugs.

"I don't know." She replies, then tries it. The drawer pops open slightly, and she opens it the rest of the way. Inside is a pair of rusty scissors and a blood soaked bag. With slight hesitation, Craig picks it up. He promptly freezes and stares straight ahead with wide eyes.

"Craig?!" Mark asks. "What is it?!" The boy doesn't answer, his body stiff.

...

Mary's head throbs painfully as she walks into the building. Everything is different. The darkness, the air, even the color of the walls and floor. In the distance, she hears music faintly playing. She follows it into a room with a piano at the front. Music is coming from it, but every few seconds sour notes will replace the song. _It's not a mechanical piano...so who's playing it...?_ She wonders. As she comes close, the music abruptly stops. Mary gets a bad feeling in her gut and promptly leaves. Finding nothing and no one of interest, she walks back towards the door. Something catches her eye, and she sees a long coil of rope in a shelf. She picks it up and carries it out with her.

"The forest looks thick..." She says to herself, climbing over the rail and tying the rope to it. "So I can use this to find my way back..." She ties the other end around her waist and walks into the forest. There's something increasingly ominous about it the further in she goes. All of the trees look the same. Down to the very last detail. Height, thickness, space between each other, everything. Mary decides to go back to the school and turns around...to see an endless expanse of trees behind her. She sees the rope around her waist is attached to nothing, a clean cut through it. Panic hits her full force, and she runs straight ahead towards where the school is supposed to be. Running she should've made it back in half the time. She goes three times that far and still finds nothing. Then she feels a presence behind her. She can feel it reaching out to grab her, and takes off faster than she had ever ran before in her life. She finally sees a break in the trees, and relief floods through her as she sees the school. She leaps over the railing and runs into the first wing...and is met with the hulking figure of the man with the hammer. He raises it, and all Mary can do is scream before her skull is smashed in, blood and skull fragments flying around the hallway.

 **Wow...I creeped myself out with this! I love you guys~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again, an update for this! After the story's done, I'll upload some "Extra Chapters"! Enjoy~!**

"I guess deep down, even Sachiko's mother wants her to stop..." Naomi says quietly as Satoshi finishes reading the journal.

"Yeah..." Lindsay agrees, then sees something lying on the floor. It's a black cat plushie. She picks it up and puts it in her pocket. "Let's go to the second wing. The others are waiting there. Hopefully..." They all walk towards the entrance to the connecting wing. Then, Yuka screams.

"Yuka, what's wrong?!" Satoshi asks. Yuka points a trembling finger towards the door. Lying there, almost unrecognizable, is Mary's lifeless corpse. Lindsay and Naomi cover their mouth and look away.

"Ms. Mary...!" Lindsay whispers, tears streaming down her face. Satoshi turns Yuka away and closes his eyes. Lindsay notices that there's something under her foot. She raises it...and sees a bloody skull fragment stuck to her shoe by pulps of brain matter. She yelps and instinctively swats it off...with her hand. She whimpers and closes her eyes tightly.

...

Craig sees the principal in a basement, standing over an open grave. Inside is Sachiko's lifeless body.

"Every night, you haunt my dreams..." The principal mutters. "Don't you understand that I regret what I did?! I didn't mean to!" Then, he grins crazily. "Oh, I get it. You're not really dead. You're just pretending..." He pulls a large pair of scissors out of his pocket and kneels by the corpse. He opens Sachiko's mouth and grabs her tongue, slicing it out with the scissors. "Now you can't tell anyone..." He mutters. With a loud yell, he repeatedly stabs Sachiko's lifeless body, her empty eyes seeming to bore into Craig's soul...

"Craig!" Sora yells, shaking him. Craig shakes his head and looks down at the bag.

"I just saw a disturbing memory..." He mutters.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asks.

"Sachiko's tongue is in this bag..." Craig whispers. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Are you serious?!" Mark asks. Craig nods.

"We should give it back to her. I'm sure she must be looking for it..." He replies. Everyone nods. Sora turns.

"Hey, do you guys see that?" He asks, gesturing to an open panel in the wall. Mark crouches and looks down it. There's a ladder going down somewhere. They all climb down it. When they reach the bottom, they're in a bomb shelter.

"Sachiko was buried somewhere down here..." Craig says.

...

Ayumi wakes up in a dark room. She stands and looks around.

"Where am I...?" She asks herself. A light turns on, and she sees that the room is filled with bodies. Straight ahead of her is a pool filled with blood and human corpses. She screams and jumps back, then looks around and sees Colten lying on the floor. She runs over and shakes him. "Colten-kun!" She exclaims. He slowly opens his eyes and gets up. Seeing the pool, his eyes widen.

"What the hell...?" He asks, then looks around. "Where's the blonde guy?"

"Kishinuma-kun!" Ayumi calls out. "He's not here!" Then they both look into the pool.

"Hey...!" Kishinuma's voice yells distantly.

"Huh?" Colten asks, looking around.

"Don't even think about killing me off yet...!" Kishinuma falls through the ceiling and lands on his feet.

"Kishinuma-kun!" Ayumi exclaims happily.

"I fell down a separate chute. Almost landed in the pool." The blonde explains. "That would've been a pain in the ass. How're you guys holding up?" Ayumi and Colten both nod, and the trio leaves the room.

...

Lindsay, Naomi, Yuka, and Satoshi climb down the ladder into the bomb shelter. They see footprints in the dirt floor and follow them.

"The others must've gone this way..." Satoshi says. Yuka whines.

"Big Brother...I have to pee again..." She whispers. Satoshi frowns, but they keep going. Finally, they reach several rows of shelves...all of them covered by decapitated heads, lined up in neat rows.

"What the hell?! Who did this?!" Naomi asks. Lindsay frowns.

"It looks kind of OCD. Like whoever made this... 'collection' took pride in it..." She mutters. Then, they bump into Craig and the others in the group as they come out of an adjoining room.

"You're all okay!" Lindsay exclaims.

/time skip/

"Poor Ms. Mary..." Sora says quietly. Everyone stands in sad silence.

"All we can do now..." Mark says. "Is find Ayumi, Yoshiki, and Colten. Then appease Sachiko and get the hell out of this Godforsaken school." Everyone nods and walks down the rows of shelves. Eventually, they turn a corner. Then Satoshi bumps into a tall blonde man wearing a beanie, and he drops a cassette tape. Everyone yells in surprise.

"W-Wait...people?!" The man asks. Naomi picks up the tape and hands it to him.

"You dropped this." She says. The man takes it, then he looks at Naomi's face with wide eyes. He suddenly screams and runs away. Everyone watches him in shocked silence.

"What just happened...?" Jackie asks.

"I don't know..." Lindsay replies. They continue on and find a dead end. But to the side is a room with no door. They walk into it...to see what seems to be a torture room. There are several buckets crammed to the brims with meat, blood, and human tongues. In the middles is a large 'operating table' with saws, pliers, and hammers on the edge of it. At the end of the room is a closet big enough to hide a single person.

"This is...horrifying..." Naomi whispers. Then, they hear quick footsteps outside. Satoshi looks around.

"Quick! Everyone under the table!" He orders.

"But won't we be found right away?!" She asks.

"We don't have a choice!" He replies. Everyone crawls under the table. Luckily, it's just large enough for everyone. The man from earlier runs into the room and into the closet. Following him slowly is Yoshikazu, dragging something with him. He drops it by the table. It's Seiko. Naomi's eyes widen, and she quietly whimpers. "Hang in there, Naomi..." Satoshi whispers. Yoshikazu opens Seiko's mouth and cuts it out with scissors, then throws it into a bucket. Suddenly, he freezes. Then runs towards the closet and throws it open. The man's screams drown out Yoshikazu's demonic groans as he snaps the man's neck. Meanwhile, blood leaks from Seiko's mouth and touches Naomi's hand. She shuts her eyes tightly, and tears stream down her face. Yoshikazu walks back over and drags Seiko's corpse out of the room.

"Naomi...?" Lindsay asks quietly.

"Where...where the hell is that bastard taking Seiko?!" Naomi asks angrily, sliding out from under the table and running outside. "Hasn't she been through enough, you son of a bitch?!" She runs down the now open hallway after him. Everyone leaves, but Naomi's already out of sight. But there's a small blood trail leading down the hall.

"Come on, we'll find Naomi!" Jackie exclaims. They follow the trail, but it suddenly stops at a fork.

"Which way do we go...?" Mark asks. Without thinking, they all turn left. Except for Craig. He looks to the right as the others walk down the left turn.

"I think...I'm supposed to go this way..." He mutters, then walks to the right.

...

Colten, Ayumi, and Yoshiki walk out of the room just as the others walk down the hallway.

"Mochida-kun!" Ayumi exclaims happily. Colten hugs Lindsay tightly.

/timeskip/

"Now Ms. Yui too..." Satoshi says solemnly. Ayumi sniffles and wipes her eyes.

"Be strong Shinozaki. Those were her last words." Yoshiki tells her. Ayumi nods.

"Where's Naomi?" Colten asks.

"The man with the hammer carried Seiko's body away, and Naomi went after him. We couldn't find her." Lindsay says, then looks around. "Wait, where's Craig?" Sora's eyes widen.

"Wasn't he right behind us?!" He asks. Then, the one-eyed ghost appears.

"Yuki-chan!" Ayumi exclaims.

"Sachiko...is just beyond the next room. Whether or not you can return home...depends entirely on her." Yuki tells them.

"What about Naomi and Craig?!" Satoshi asks.

"They're facing their own demons right now." Yuki replies. "If they can overcome them, and resist their own Darkening...they'll be along."

...

Naomi walks into a room with a small TV inside of it. For some reason, she feels compelled to watch. She walks over in front of it and stares into the screen.

...

Craig walks into a dark room that gives him a bad feeling. As the lights slowly turn on, he sees a TV in the corner of the room with a tape on top of it. He picks it up and reads the label aloud.

"Ritsu and Mary..."

...

They walk into a dark basement room, and they can't see anything.

"It's too dark to see..." Lindsay says. "Is Sachiko really in here...?" With a loud bang, the room lights up, and at the end is a hole with Sachiko's body inside of it. In three corners of the room stand Yuki, Tokiko (The headless ghost), and Ryou (The boy ghost).

"Don't come any closer!" Sachiko yells. "Don't look at me!"

"S-Sachiko-kun!" Satoshi exclaims. "Please listen! We-"

"Leave!" Sachiko interrupts.

"Please!" Sora begs. "We mean you no harm!"

"Leave or I'll kill you!" Sachiko's voice rises, and the room begins to shake.

"Dammit!" Jackie curses. "She's not listening!"

...

The TV in front of Naomi turns on, and the blonde man is looking into the screen.

"My name is Taguchi. I can't find the boss, but I'm going to do just as I said I would. I'll keep filming until the bitter end. These tapes will serve to validate my exist-"

"NO! STOP!" A familiar voice screams, interrupting him. Taguchi runs upstairs and by the girl's bathroom. "Please, don't do this..." The familiar voice begs, revealing itself to belong to Seiko. And the one she's begging to...the one who killed her...is... "Naomi...!"

...

Craig puts the tape in and watches. Someone is holding a video camera and watching Ritsu, who's lying on the floor with wide eyes. Suddenly, Yoshikazu slams his hammer onto her legs, snapping them. Craig's eyes widen as Yoshikazu's hits slowly travel up Ritsu's body.

...

Sachiko suddenly appears by the hole, and everyone freezes.

"I can't move!" Satoshi yells.

"We've been paralyzed!" Ayumi exclaims. Sachiko pulls a pair of scissors out and walks over to Yuka, stabbing her leg.

"Ow!" Yuka yelps, falling to the floor.

"Yuka!" Jackie shouts, but none of them are able to even turn to look. And Yuka is unable to move out of the way as Sachiko stabs her leg again.

"Please, stop...!" Yuka begs, sobbing.

"Sachiko, you bitch!" Yoshiki yells angrily. "Leave her alone!"

"Mochida-kun! Sora-kun!" Ayumi exclaims. "Get on with it!"

"With what, appeasing her?!" Satoshi asks in a panicked voice as another Sachiko appears. She has a dazed expression, her skin creamy and her dress a pretty yellow.

"Hurry!" Mark shouts.

...

"Naomi! What happened to you Naomi?!" Seiko yells, her eyes wide with fear. "Naomi! NAOMI!" Naomi only tightens a noose around Seiko's neck, then looks down...and kicks the bucket out from under Seiko's feet. Taguchi runs away, shaking.

"What the hell did I just see?!" He asks, then turns to see Naomi standing behind him. Taguchi screams and runs away, then the tape ends.

...

The camera switches to someone walking into the first wing behind Mary. Yoshikazu runs up and swings his hammer down onto her head. The blood splatters against the lens of the camera. Then, the camera turns to reveal Sachiko as the recorder.

"Why didn't you save them...?" She asks sadly, then cackles evilly. The tape turns off.

...

"Sachiko-kun! This is a part of your body that was taken from you!" Satoshi yells, pulling the tongue bag out of his pocket by sheer force of will. "Open your eyes, please!" He gives her the bag.

"Mommy...you promised..." She mutters. The other Sachiko has frozen up.

"You're mom's suffering too!" Sora exclaims. "The things you're doing aren't making her happy at all!" He hands her the plushie.

"Mommy...where am I? Who are you?" Sachiko asks.

"I can move!" Lindsay says.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" The other Sachiko screams while the other merges with her. "OOOOOUUUAAAGGGHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! OOOOOUUUUUAAAAGGGHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naomi runs in as they both disappear, but Craig doesn't.

"Alright, everyone take out your paper scraps!" Satoshi exclaims. Everyone forms a ring around the hole containing Sachiko's body.

"Sachiko-san! Hear our pleas!" Ayumi exclaims. "We want to go home! That's what charms are. They represent our regard for others. They're microcosms of the soul!"

"You and your mom both suffered horrible fates!" Lindsay adds. "But all we want to do is free you from that suffering!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" Satoshi chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" Sora chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" Yuka chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" Jackie chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" Yoshiki chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" Mark chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" Ayumi chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" Lindsay chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" Naomi chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" Colten chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!" Satoshi chants. With a flash of white, the room stops shaking and Sachiko's body disappears. Ayumi walks over to Yuka and takes the ribbon off of her uniform, wrapping it around Yuka's leg.

"There, that should help." She says.

"We did it..." Yuka says, smiling brightly.

"Naomi, how'd it go with Shinohara?" Satoshi asks. Naomi looks away.

"I'll tell you later..." She replies. Lindsay looks back at the doorway. Craig is still nowhere to be found. Yuki appears in front of them, above the hole in the floor.

"Now is your only chance to escape." She says. "The line between your world and this school is at it's thinnest. The portal is open. If it closes, the spaces will reconstruct, and you'll have lost your chance."

"But what about you guys?" Ayumi asks.

"It appears we've become a part of these spaces. Aside from Sachiko, none of us can be saved." Yuki says sadly.

"No...!" Lindsay whispers.

"The school has already begun making a new Sachiko..." Yuki begins to sob. "Go...leave while you still can..." The entire building shakes violently, and Yuki's dress slowly turns blood red.

"Let's get out of here!" Sora yells.

 **And here the chapter ends! Will the Kisiragi students and our friends make it home? Is Yuki the new Sachiko? And where is Craig? Find out the answer to two of those questions tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is guys! The final chapter! But remember, I'll be making some "Extra Chapters" for this story! Enjoy~!**

The group runs through the bomb shelter, panting heavily as they rush to escape Heavenly Host. As they run back through the shelves, a bell tolls ominously. They run as fast as they can, but the bell tolls again a few minutes later. Seeing an open door that hadn't been open before, they run through it...into the first floor.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Sora yells. The bell tolls a third time just as they run outside to the connection between the two wings.

"All we have to do is jump over the railing and we're free!" Ayumi exclaims. Within seconds, only Lindsay and Mark are still behind the railing. Just before Lindsay jumps, she sees the door to the second wing open. And Craig walks out.

"Craig!" She calls, grinning and walking towards him. "Where have you been?" Mark frowns. _Something's not right..._ He thinks, then follows Lindsay. Craig doesn't answer, just stares at them. Lindsay reaches him and hugs him tightly. Craig raises his arms...and hugs back.

"Did you perform the charm without me?" He asks. Lindsay nods.

"Sorry...but maybe you can still leave with us!" She exclaims. "Come on!" She leaps over the railing. Mark and Craig follow her. With a flash of silver light, the school disappears. Darkness covers everyone's vision.

...

"Ugh..." Lindsay groans, opening her eyes. She's in a gymnasium. Jackie, Mark, Sora, and Colten are scattered around the room with her. She stands and looks around.

"W...We're home..." She says in disbelief, then grins and cheers loudly. "WE'RE HOME!" The others slowly wake up and stand, then look around and join Lindsay. Everyone's hugging each other and cheering. But soon, the smiles disappear.

"Ritsu...and Ms. Mary..." Sora says quietly, then looks around. "And Craig..."

"He's not here..." Colten adds. Lindsay's eyes fill with tears.

"We should've waited for him..." She whispers. After a few minutes of silence, they all leave the school.

"Hey..." Jackie suddenly says. "Can we all meet up at school tomorrow...?" Everyone else nods, and they walk home.

...

"Guys...?" Ayumi asks as they leave Kisiragi. "Don't skip tomorrow. Come to school...please..." Everyone agrees, and they walk home.

/time skip/

The student gives Ayumi a confused look.

"Shinohara? Morishige?" He asks. "Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?"

"Huh...?" Ayumi's eyes widen.

...

"Suzume-chan?" The class officer asks Yoshiki. "Nice prank, Kishinuma-kun."

"What...?" He asks.

...

"Our homeroom teacher's name is Niwa. Are you still half asleep?" A student asks Naomi, and she shakes her head in disbelief.

...

"Our art teacher's name is Ibarra. Is she being transferred?" A kid asks Lindsay.

...

"Ritsu? Craig? Who're they?" A girl asks Jackie.

...

"It's like they never existed to begin with...!" Satoshi says in disbelief.

"Shinohara-san...Suzumoto-san...Morishige-kun...Ms. Yui..." Ayumi whispers, close to tears.

"Are we supposed to accept that they never existed?!" Yoshiki asks angrily. Naomi sobs loudly.

...

"Why can't anyone remember?!" Mark asks, hugging Jackie as she cries.

"They existed! Why don't they know that?!" Sora shouts in frustration. Lindsay hugs Colten tightly and sobs.

/Epilogue/

"Sorry to call you in like this, Satoshi..." Naomi says quietly. It's sunset, and everyone else is gone. They're in their homeroom class.

"No problem. What did you want to show me?" He replies. Naomi pulls out her phone and opens it, then shows it to Satoshi.

 _From: Seiko_

 _Recipient: Naomi_

 _Subject: No Hard Feelings_

 _So how the hell are ya babe? ^_^ Sorry about earlier -sadface- I apologized though, so you have to forgive me now! If you don't, I'll send you a bea-utiful crotch shot ;) so watch out! Let's get the hell out of this dump together, hand in hand! Until we meet again, you'd better get it on with your darling Mochi, or else! I'll be waiting for you by the entrance. We can kiss and make up_

 _xxxooo_

 _Ooh-la-la_

"This is that unsent message from Shinohara that I showed you..." Satoshi says.

"I have to tell you something..." Naomi says quietly.

/time skip/

"So...it was you...?" Satoshi asks.

"Seiko couldn't move...but instead of helping her, I put a noose around her neck..." Naomi replies.

"You don't remember any of it?"

"When I saw that footage, my mind shut down. Darkness was surrounding me...I didn't care either. I would've welcomed death."

...

"S-Seiko...!" Naomi exclaimed, terror filling her eyes. "I...I...Oh God, no!" She fell to her knees as a black shadow began to cover her. "Seiko...I wish I could take it back..."

...

"My body was pitch black. I was on the verge of losing consciousness. And then..."

...

 _Ring, ring!_

"Huh...?" Naomi asked, opening her phone.

 _From: Seiko_

 _Recipient: Naomi_

 _Subject: No Hard Feelings._

"This...is that text from Seiko...why am I receiving it now...?" She asked, then closed her eyes. "It doesn't matter. She died hating me...there's nothing left for me to live for..."

 _Ring, ring!_

Naomi looked down at her phone again.

 _Subject: No Hard Feelings_

"She's spamming me...she's probably furious..." She said.

 _Ring, ring!_

 _Subject: No Hard Feelings._

"Seiko...you must hate me right? You have to hold some kind of grudge!" Naomi's eyes began to fill with tears.

 _Ring, ring!_

 _Subject: No Hard Feelings_

"But we had such a huge fight...there's no excuse for what I did...!" She began to cry.

 _No Hard Feelings_

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

 _No Hard Feelings_

"I love you, Seiko..."

 _No Hard Feelings_

"I love you..."

 _No Hard Feelings_

 _..._

"Hey...Seiko..." Naomi says, looking up at Satoshi. "She really existed, right? She really spent all that time with us?!" Satoshi looks down sadly.

"She did. She was real, Naomi." He says quietly.

"Seiko...Ms. Yui and the others...I can't bear the thought of never seeing them again!" Naomi begins crying. "One last time..." She sobs hard. "I just want to talk to Seiko... _one last time!_ "

"I know you do..." Satoshi whispers.

~End~

 **Wow...I hope you guys enjoyed this! Love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15: Extra Chapter 1

**And now, with the story over, it's time for some extra chapters! Enjoy~!**

"So, what would you like?" Craig asks Lindsay. She shrugs as she looks at the shelves lined with different items. Necklaces, bracelets...all of them good luck charms. Finally, a red strip of cloth catches her eye.

"What about that?" She suggests, picking it up. There are several words in another language covering it.

"Is that Latin...?" Craig asks her. She shrugs, and he rolls his eyes with a grin. "You and Ritsu have a Latin class, you should know the difference between it and other languages." Lindsay grins.

"It's funny when you go all smartass." She replies. Craig laughs a bit, then takes the cloth and brings it to the counter.

"That'll be $19.95, please." The cashier says. Lindsay raises her eyebrows at the high price, but Craig pays for it without so much as blinking. As they leave, he offers it to Lindsay. She takes it and frowns.

"Are you sure you didn't mind paying for it...?" She asks him quietly. He smiles and nods.

"Friends are worth it." He tells her. She grins.

/time skip/

"See you at school!" Craig calls back as he walks towards his house. Lindsay watches from her porch, smiling and waving. She sighs and walks into her room, opening her Latin textbook and searching for the words printed on the cloth.

"Cast...out...that...which...would...harm...us..." She slowly translates, then looks at the cloth. "Maybe you'll be useful..."

...

She pulls the remnants of the cloth from her pocket, having saved some of the ashes.

"Thank you Craig..." She whispers. Colten watches and frowns at the simple gray particles. The sad thing is how it's all any of them have left of their friend...

 **END**


End file.
